Hero or Heir?
by kableprime117
Summary: When Tsunayoshi Sawada was a child Quirks weren't common at all, Now they're everything, It's hard to distinguish between who is using Mafia powers, and Quirk powers. The only way to know who's who so far. Has been bloodlines. Due to those Izuku Midoriya has been chosen as the next Successor. While he may be the 11th Vongola Heir, will he accept this role? Or will he become a hero?


Chapter 1: I'm a Heir to a Mafia Family!?

it's not every day that a baby comes into your house... As a tutor. "U-Uhm... So how is it that you're a tutor?" This was honestly a very awkward situation. this little baby had a suit and a little lizard on his hat. "Hmm... You're weak. Pathetic. No Back-Bone... I have my work cut out for me once again." I smiled nervously as I looked down at this little kid. "U-Uhm. What's your name...?" I saw him stand up as he put his hands behind his back. "I'm the Number 1 Home Tutor and the Strongest Hitman in the world! Reborn." I smiled even more nervous as I thought. 'J-Just my luck...' I then saw him pull out a gun. "W-W-What!?" I covered myself as he started cleaning it.

"Izuku Midoriya. Good grades. No Quirk. Terrible at Sports and anything else that's physical. You are to be the Neo Vongola 2nd Generation." This was the day where my entire life shifted. "Mafia Boss? What's that?" I looked at the small baby confused as he seemed to grumble. "Not even Loser Tsuna was this bad..." I saw him pull out a picture that showed a boy around my age with light. brown hair that seemed almost as messy as mine.

"Who's he?" I saw Reborn smile as he spoke. "Loser Tsuna. The most useless kid you'd find anywhere. He became this" He proceeded to show me a picture of someone who was taller and had a flame on his forehead and arms. "He's Loser Tsuna who became the Italian boss of the Vongola Mafia."

It finally clicked in my head. Why it sounded familiar. "M-Mafia... As in the Italian equivalent to the Yakuza?!" I saw Reborn smirk as he nodded "Now then you have to get to school. don't you?" I had been so lost in thought I didn't look at the time. "Oh, No! I'm going to be late!" I was about to leave when I heard the sound of a gun readying. "Then run like your Life depends. Izuku Midoriya, or should I say. Deku?" I turned and saw what is that aimed at me. A Handgun. The gunshot and I felt my body falling back. The only thoughts in my head being. 'If I knew I going to die, I would have ran like my life depended on it.'

3rd Person POV

Izuku Midoriya who had just been shot by the Hitman Reborn was beginning to glow. "Now Then show me your Deathperation!" at that moment Midoriya stood up his shirt ripping apart as he yelled out. "REBORN!" His head had a flame on the forehead and his expression was that of an angry person. "I'll run to school like my life depends on it!" Soon all you saw was Dust. Reborn took with him an Extra Shirt and followed the boy. Midoriya was seen running at speeds impossible for him as he arrived at his school. No one was around as the flame on his forehead disappeared. "See you can do it?"

Midoriya turned and looked at Reborn who had an extra shirt with him. Midoriya panicked as he put it on and looked at the baby. "What was that? A Quirk?" Midoriya then saw the baby scoff. "Quirks are something you don't have. This is the Vongola blood given to you by your father."

Midoriya perked up at that."My father? My Father!? You Know Him!?" Midoriya asked Reborn who simply nodded. "If you want to know more I'll fill you in after school." Midoriya nodded and went to class as Reborn smiled mischievously. "Let's see if Deku can do something different today."

During the school day, nothing changed for Izuku Midoriya, the usual bullying. The pity. The mental beatings he took never stopped. Until P.E. "Today We're doing dodgeball. Choose your teams and be ready." Dodgeball was Midoriya's least favorite activity. He didn't have much strength so he could never get anyone out and so they always focused on him laughing at him. "You ready to lose again Deku!?" This was Kacchan. Midoriya's biggest offender, and once was Childhood Friend. "K-K-Kacchan!" As the boy said this the other smiled at his pain. I'm going to make sure that you regret having come today!" Midoriya had been regretting going go school since he was declared Quirkless. There wasn't anything that gave him much hope. After all. Everyone says you can't be a hero without a quirk.

"What weak thinking." Dodgeball started and Midoriya fell back at the sound of a bang. No one minded him. They all thought it was normal. No one noticing a baby that was smiling his gun smoking. "Go ahead and show them the power of the Vongola blood!" Midoriya stood up his shirt gone as he looked at the people in front of him. "I'll win at dodgeball like my life depends on it!" Everyone was throwing the dodgeballs at Midoriya. He wasn't going to lose so he caught one and hit all the other ones away before he threw them. Everyone was expecting misses or just plain bad throwing.

But instead, Midoriya was hitting everyone. Soon it was just Katsuki Bakugou who was confused. 'The fuck happen to Deku!?' That was the last thing he thought before he tried to dodge Izuku Midoriya's throws, but to no avail, as he was hit.

Midoriya's flame went out and he was left exhausted as his team for the first time. Won. This is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the greatest Hero and the 2nd Generation Neo Vongola Boss.

2 years later.

Midoriya's POV

"I know I should hand these out... But you all want to become heroes!" The class was in an outroar. We were all 3rd years in Junior High and would be going to High School next year. "Hey teach! Don't lump me in with the rejects, I'm going farther!" I looked at Katsuki and looked at my hands and closed them and opened them up. "Ah, that's right you're going to apply at U.A. correct?" I looked over at him and nodded knowing he would make it with his quirk.

"Midoriya's applying there as well. what a surprise!" I noticed how everyone turned to look at me. "I could see it." "He's cold though..." "He's pretty cool now." I looked down not saying anything. 'I'm not cold I'm just afraid I'll keep stuttering.' I sighed as I looked out the window. The past 2 years had been painful. Reborn had taken it upon himself to train me physically.

it's not like I became the strongest kid in school or anything, but I did learn about Deathperation flames and my sky flames. The training that I had gone through at first was stamina to control my Deathperation form. Then I had to bulk up in order to fight hand-to-hand when necessary. Reborn had always gone on about getting a family in a high school since I hadn't met the true guardians just yet. To this day I don't know what he means by true Guardians.

"Okay, Class dismissed. Have a good day..." I was walking out still thinking as I went a way, I normally didn't. When I heard some laughing. "A small meatbag to hide in! Perfect~" I turned and found myself staring at a blob of green slime. "W-What the heck...?" I felt fear wash over my body as I felt the slime draped itself over my entire body. Just wait for a second kid~ It'll all be over soon!" I felt my consciousness started to fade before my body went limp with the sound of a gunshot reverberating across the long tunnel.

"That was easy." I lifted my hands near my face and aimed upwards as I let flames flow from my entire arm out. "Gah! What is this heat!?" I felt air returning to my lungs as I fell to a knee looking at the slime that had a part of him charred. I looked at Reborn then at the slime. "You Bastard! I'll Kill You!" I was about to activate more flames when they were blown away. A voice yelling out. "Texas SMASH!" I fell back as I looked towards where the slime used to be. 'That voice!'

I found myself in awe as I looked at the number 1 hero All Might. "Are you alright Young Man?"

I nodded still dumbstruck. shocked that I was looking at the one and only All Might. 'This... is true power.' I brushed myself off as I clenched my fists. "A-All Might..." I saw him look at me confused as I spoke. "What makes a great hero?" I saw him open his mouth before he closes it. "If anything Young Man, I would say it is the ability to make bad situations into favorable ones, and to be able to smile, even when all hope seems lost."

I looked at my hands, they weren't shaking anymore. The fear had left my body. "How did you become fearless?" I saw smile a little more if possible. "I never did. I've fought with this fear because being driven by fear can be bad. But if you can influence that fear, you can then truly become a hero of justice!"

I smiled as I remembered Reborn's words. "If you're always afraid of doing something then, why are you trying to be a hero?" I nodded as I spoke. "Thanks All Might!" I saw him wave as soon launched himself off into the sky. "So you're finally going to try and become stronger?" I didn't need to turn towards Reborn as I spoke. "Y-Yeah, let's go." I could imagine his weird smile as I turned to head home. Along the way though, I heard an Explosion.

'What was that!?' I looked towards the area and looked at Reborn who nodded. I ran towards the scene, and what I saw was shocking. 'How did it get away!?' I looked at the same green sludge from earlier. Then I noticed its new hostage. "Katsuki!?"I saw him releasing explosions before our eyes met. At that moment I lost control of my body. My mind screamed in fear but my legs ran.

"Kid! What are you doing?!" I ignored the cries as I ran at Katsuki. I threw my backpack at the creature. And flinched him. This allowed Katsuki to breathe. "D-Deku!? What are you doing!?" I kept trying to pull Katsuki out as I spoke. "Y-You looked like you needed help!" I saw him flinch before I felt the impact at my side.

3rd Person POV

To everyone, no one knew what to do. Another child had entered the scene. "Y-You looked like you needed help!" The heroes watched on guilt and anguish flowing through their bodies. Suddenly they watched in horror as the villain hit the child. "Oh goodness..." said a woman as the child had disappeared from view. A certain baby was shocked as his friend Leo began glowing. "Took him long enough."

The baby smiled as the glowing of his friend meant that his student had finally reached a growing point. The Climax of their beginning. "I-Is he dead...?" Suddenly a gunshot was heard it rang throughout the area. no one knew where it came from. One man, in particular, was worried. This was the boy he had just saved. 'Pathetic! Pathetic!' The man told himself. Suddenly new flames ignited and poured out of the hole the Izuku had been hit into.

"What?"The slime said as a hand came out and grabbed onto the ledge. Suddenly the hand ignited full of flames. Reborn who had given the bracelet and ring to Izuku was watching, shocked by the change in flame pressure with just the addition of his weapon. Midoriya was standing right outside the wall a bright and bubbly red flame came out of his head, arms, and legs. He looked at the slime the slime became hesitant. As everyone was in awe. the newest hero to debut arrived at the scene. 'What's this.' She wanted all attention on her all the time, but here she was mesmerized. Suddenly the boy and his flames disappeared from sight. 'Fast!' Thought several heroes on the scene.

The slime couldn't react as he was hit by a blast on the backside. "GAH!" Izuku then proceeded to put his hand in the slime as a flame rose around his entire arm like a vine curling its way around a branch. Then a blast occurred. It blinded the whole crowd. when the light died down everyone looked at Izuku Midoriya who looked so calm and composed his flame flowing. It slowly died down as he started to fall. Only to be caught by All Might who had been moved to pass his limit. "I'm sorry. I should have been faster." Izuku had already passed out from fatigue. "Done after 1 use? Loser Tsuna had the training he had and managed to control it perfectly... What power."

Midoriya was just asleep on a stretcher barely any damage done to him.

Midoriya's POV

"Oi, How long you gonna sleep." I woke up from the impact of Reborn jumping onto me. "R-Reborn?" I saw him nod as I looked at the time. "Oh no! The exams in 45 minutes!" That's right, it's been 9 months since the sludge incident. Reborn had trained me, almost to death multiple times. "Guess you should get deathperate." I saw him turn for his gun and took this chance to escape. 'Last time I was deathperate I was training to control my release of power.'

That's a way to not run out of flames as quickly. 'He's a terrifying baby though...' I thought back to the beatings I had received. My mind then wandered to my father. I quickly shook my head not wanting to think about that man. I had heard all I needed from Reborn.

While I walked into U.A. I didn't look around. Sure it was cool and all, but I didn't want to bring attention to myself, especially anything that could cause problems. When I sat down In the auditorium I looked around at the people I was going to go against. "Now then, can I get a YEAHHH?" No one said anything it was dead silent. "Jeez, tough crowd..."

Present Mic then went ahead and explained the rules of the exam "The 1 pointers, 2 pointers, and 3 pointers respectively will have the number on them in color indicating how much they're worth." suddenly someone raised their hand. "Why is there an extra robot on the pamphlet? was this a mistake by U.A.?" I looked at the pamphlet and noticed he was right. I'm not focused enough... Reborn would have smacked by now...' I turned and out of the corner of my eye, I saw what looked to be the nozzle of a gun. 'Oh dear god, don't piss him off.'

I've asked myself multiple times, how I can be afraid of a baby? And every time I remember the first time he gave me a beating while he was serious. I Wasn't able to stand up because of the damage to my back. For about a week. All it took was one hit to my front side. The force he used was enough to hurt my back from the front. "Okay head-on over to your areas indicated on your cards." I grabbed my card out of my pocket and read 'Area B'.

When I arrived I saw all the applicants and felt the anxiety wash over me. I hadn't changed over the years. I was still too anxious and scared to talk back to someone so I found a way to not talk and to not look scared. I grabbed a pack of pills, something that came along with my weapons from 10 months ago.

"GO!' I put on my ring and bracelet on my right arm and just a bracelet on my left before everyone had already left. I then popped the pills in and recognized the feeling of the bracelet and ring extending over my arm, like a vine I then put myself into a runners position and launched myself with amazing speed forward.

I went right by the guy who had asked the question back in the auditorium and found a three-pointer. Just as it acknowledged me I got behind it and punched right through the head of the machine, melting it off, I Then turned and dodged as a laser had been fired at me. 'That was close!' I looked at the culprit a 1 pointer. I rushed at it and jumped above its range of impact. As I jumped I flipped so that I was facing down towards the robot. I outstretched my arm and grabbed the head just barely as I crushed it and melted it. Once I landed on my feet I ran around controlling my output to maximize the time I had in Hyper Deathperation mode.

"23..." I was running around but anywhere I arrived to, everyone had already destroyed the robots. I was starting to panic as time was running out. I then felt the ground rumble. I looked back towards the sound as my Hyper Deathperation mode ran out. "T-That's the Z-zero pointer!?' I fell back as I looked at it. 'Who would fight that.'

Several people were running from it, my body wouldn't, no it couldn't move. I suddenly heard a yelp, a voice from where the robot was. At that moment the only thing that I could imagine was the girl, getting crushed the bloody image never leaving my mind. I stood up my flames igniting again. I got in position to activated flames on my feet as I was launched to the robot. I focused all of my flames into my fist as I reeled back and released all of the energy upon impact. "GAHHH!" I yelled out as the pure force sent me flying into a wall rendering me unconscious.

ed

3rd Person POV

Everyone stopped moving and looked back, staring at the zero pointers which had just emerged from who knows where. "Are you serious!?" "I'm out!" "This is insane!" These were some of the things people thought while running for their lives. The teachers paid more attention as they watched the scene unfold, one skeletal like man watched a boy with green hair and a bright red-orange flame on his forehead. The man was shocked to see him on the ground shocked.

'His flames dying out?' The man had his eyes on the boy since the incident, he never got a chance to speak to him after he was taken away and the man's quirk ran out. 'Come on, show me that you are a true hero...' The man then widened his eyes in shock as he saw flames expelled in massive amounts out of the boy. Both the students and the teachers were staring in awe the flames so bright you'd mistake him for the sun in the sky.

When Midoriya jumped in the air the boy with Engine legs watched in pure awestruck as the trail left behind was a beautiful orange streak. When they looked up to keep contact they were once again blinded a flash extremely bright caused everyone to look away, when the light died out they saw a body, falling, no flames. Just a body. Everyone who was there except for one person was frozen. Everyone watched as he fell. Everyone watched, as he inched closer to death. The Robot had been burnt. Vine-like marks had wrapped themselves around the Zero Pointer and Melted it, to nothing.

"He will die from that fall!" The teacher was none other than All Might. Who had been watching the boy hoping to see something fantastic, and he had. Now he had to be worried to make sure his self-sacrifice for the girl, would not result in his death, he couldn't afford to lose someone as heroic as him. "I don't believe so, just watch All Might." The skeletal man opened his man to retort but closed it and trusted the principal's judgment. He watched the screen before he realized what the Principal meant.

"Don't fall!" The girl who had been on the verge of getting crushed had stood up and found her way over to where he was falling. She used a 2 pointer to float up near Izuku who was about to fall to his death. "Don't FALL!" She yelled out as she slapped Izuku's cheek and stopped his body from hitting the floor. Izuku was unconscious. He used too much of his flames of will. He was breathing softly as everyone looked at the Zero pointer. In U.A's History, no one, not one person had ever, defeated a Zero pointer like Izuku had, sure they had saved others. But he absolutely melted the entire Zero Pointer, nothing was left but a melted pile of steel and wires. The heat was still radiating off of it.

"T-That's ridiculous!" A teacher who looked like cement commented as the teachers looked at the scene in awe. "Looks like you got another one Aizawa..." The man in question looked at the boy with a peculiar gaze as he sighed. "Why do I have to deal with the powerful brats..." He mumbled this to himself as he put up his scarf and walked out of the room.

Outside during the exam, the bell rang indicating the end of the exam, accompanied by Present Mic yelling out that it had ended. Students were still in disbelief at what they had seen. The boy who looked so timid, so weak. In a split second. Showed that he was the strongest out of them all. A little nurse was walking around when she came to the boy and girl, both of whom, were unconscious. "My, My. For such a young looking child..." She looked at the Zero Pointer. "You hold a devastating power." She kissed the girl to activate her quirk, but left the boy untouched, since he wasn't really injured. Simply fatigued.

When the day had ended. Midoriya had awoken from his slumber. He was sitting up and was holding the blanket in thought. What he was thinking. Was something that he wished to know. He wished to know...


End file.
